This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Perforating techniques have been implemented in hydrocarbon wells to create a fluid communication channel between a pay zone and the wellbore, penetrating through a casing or liner that separates the wellbore from the formation. Common tools used in perforating operations include a gun that carries shaped charges into the wellbore and a firing head which initiates detonation of the shaped charges. A detonation cord may extend from the firing head to each of the shaped charges in a gun. The shaped charges are explosive and propel a jet outwardly to form perforations in the casing or liner and into the formation.
Various techniques and tools exist for cutting pipe. Selection of a particular tool or technique may depend on the type of pipe, the location of the pipe, as well as the ambient conditions surrounding the pipe. In the production of hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, wells may be drilled into which pipes, tools, and other items may be run. Occasionally, to enable at least partial removal of the pipes, tools, and other items, cutters may be deployed. Conventionally, two types of specially designed cutters have been employed: a jet cutter which projects a force from an explosion to cut the items, and a chemical cutter which may project a caustic acid to cut through the items. Use of these types of cutters, however, is limited due to high pressure and high temperature constraints.